Prove Me Wrong
by PrettyxInxSin
Summary: When winning means the difference between being all-out broke or eating like a King. Fluff, slash. Humanized!Morby. T for a few slips of the tongue.


A/N: You have stumbled across one of my latest developments, it seems.~ What is the point of it, you ask? There is none, other than I wanted the excuse to have some fun competition and fluff. Thought of this during my camping trip a few weeks ago, I just never came around to completing it until today. xD

Enjoy!~ Send me some feedback, dudes, this sista lovessss 'dat feedback.

* * *

19 to 0. Sweat glistens lightly on the juxtaposing flesh of tan and pale. In the distance, the sun begins to nestle on its bed, dipping into the sheets of the horizon as it paints the earth in its rays of gold and pink and orange.

He was either going to win and taste a champion's dinner at the brand new restaurant, or lose, and prepare to hear his pockets whimper at the loss of his most recent paycheck .

Victory it is, then.

"Don't look awaaaaayyyy..."

Leaning over the small boat, they inch closer until they're nose to nose, cerulean and russet fighting to keep themselves trained only on the other person and not what beauty rests ahead of them.

All or nothing...

"Ha! It's you who's gonna look away! Then you'll be all like 'Aw, what? Rigby won? I thought I'd never lose!'"

"Hmph, hmph. Big talk and nothing to back it up. Come on, put on your A game. Bet you can't even beat me then..."

"Stop talking!"

"Come and prove me wrong, then…"

The brunette narrows his eyes just a little, determined not to give in. It didn't matter what hot, seductive thing Mordecai had to say, he was /_not_/ going to be the loser again.

After a few minutes, the focus of the game fades to the moment. Having trained his eyes so long to nothing but those strikingly mis-matched irises sort of dulls his thoughts into one single, incoherent blabbering that manages to escape his lips rather stupidly:

"Your eyes are really beautiful."

For all the irony, it's just enough to make the taller man pull back a little, turn red, and glance over at the shoreline.

Victory.

"! You looked away! Haha! I won! I won!"

"Hmph." Mordecai huffs, folds his arms, and pouts just a little at having lost his perfect winning streak.

Rigby thinks its definitely a fitting look for his lover. Handsome and gorgeous, even in his downfall.

"Hmph, hmph! You owe me now, man! Looks like its lobster tonightttt!"

"Uugh…you're gonna kill me, you know that?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you over the sound of the sound of how much better I am! Ooooooooooooh!"

He parades about, extending his hands above his head and stomping his feet wildly in the sand.

"Oooooh! I'm getting' lobster, I'm getting' losbster, I'm get - "

"Seriously, dude, shut the fuck up and come over here already."

"Well, that's not any way to talk to your – mmph!"

Unprepared, Rigby find the seams in his shirt hissing with agony as Mordecai tugs him over, making their distance above the small, still dirtied up boat, nil.

"H-hey…what was…that for?"

"What do you think it was?"

Illustrating a point, he does it again and presses his lips against tanned one before parting with a light smirk. "Congratulations."

"I…uh….t-thanks…"

"Hmh…think you can do it again, though?"

"What, win? Hell yeah I can! I'll kick your butt so many times it's not even funny!"

"Fine. If you can win me four more times, and in a row, then I'll add a movie onto that."

"Oh? And what if I loseee?"

"Then guess who gets to taste Italian tomorrow?"

"Bring it on! No way I'm gunna lose!"

_**xoxo**_

_Sheets rustle closely, bunching up around the pair as they roll about, alternating between playful fighting and kissing._

_Lift – for a second, Rigby ends up straddling the taller man._

"_Ugh, man, do we have to go?"_

_Push – the brunette falls down from his pedestal and ends up pinned by Mordecai. _

"_You owe me, dude. You lost so many times it's not even funny."_

"_I – I ran out of cool things to say!"_

"_I'm not even mad. Just means I'm getting repaid my money's worth, tomorrow…"_

"_Unfairrrr!"_

"_So fair…"_

"_Hmph, hmph! Shut up, Mordecai!"_

"_Why don't you make me, __**Rigby?**__"_

"_I will!"_

_Child-like hands cusp porcelain features gingerly as the brunette squirms through the taller man's arms and manages to catch a hard, lengthy kiss that turns into a drawn-out battle for dominance._

"_Hhn…"_

"_Mhn…"_

_Part. _

"_Hey…"_

_Pause._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I…I meant what I said back there…y-your eyes, they…they really are beautiful…'cause, I mean, I-I've never seen anybody with those kind of eyes before and yours are just different and so cool and - _

_Red tints his features in spite of himself as an amused smirk crosses his lips._

"_Rigby…you don't have to suck up to me, I'm not gonna change my mind."_

"_Hmph, well that's where you're wrong, Mordecai, 'cause who said I was sucking up in the first place?"_

_Pause. Both come back for a brief kiss to the lips, unwilling to part more than just a single breadth away._

"_First one to look away has to bottom?"_

"_Hmph. I'll win, hands down."_

"_Hah! Better back your game up, son, 'cause I'm gonna get mine tonight…"_

"_You wish."_

"_No, I know!"_

_Smirk. His voice drops to a challenging sort of whisper laced with mischief and seduction._

"_Come and prove me wrong, then…"_


End file.
